Current molecular and cellular detections are limited to methods such as ELISA or immunofluorescence. The advent of nanotechnology expands the molecular diagnostic field with enhanced sensitivity. Thus there are needs to develop and use nanotechnology or nanoparticles in detecting molecule and cells.